This invention relates to a sealed connector, particularly to such a connector for use in making electrical connection underwater.
U.K. Pat. No. 1379525 relates to an underwater connector and utilizes the principal of a resilient diaphragm closing a chamber in the connector filled with a non-electrically-conducting jelly, grease or similarly viscous liquid in which the actual electrical connection and disconnection takes place. A suitable viscous liquid is described in U.K. Pat. No. 1536541.
It is an object of the present invention to improve further the integrity of such a connector, particularly when making connection while immersed in water.